Deseo de sangre
by Maquis Black
Summary: "La lluvia torrencial y los altos pastizales obstruían su vista.Pero eso no lo hizo parar. Debía continuar. Debía encontrarlo. Él no podría vivir en paz hasta hacer pagar al culpable de su miseria." Cato va tras Tresh luego de la muerte de Clove


**Simplemente quise expresar la manera en la que yo imaginé a Cato persiguiendo a Tresh luego de la muerte de Clove, a través de este relato. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es de mi pertenencia. Todos ellos pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus instintos lo controlaban. Todo rastro de cordura había desaparecido cuando ella murió. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que vengarla. Tenía que provar que ella no había muerto en vano.

La lluvia torrencial y los altos pastizales obstruían su vista. No era capaz de ver más alla de su propia mano. Pero eso no lo hizo parar. Debía continuar. Debía encontrarlo. Él no podría vivir en paz hasta hacer pagar al culpable de su miseria.

-¡No puedes escapar Distrito 11!. ¡Cuando te encuentre desearas jamás haber nacido!.- Gritó en medio de la tormenta con la esperanza de que ese tal _Tresh_ lo escuchase.

Él quería que supiese que estaba tras él. Quería que temiese por su vida como Clove lo había hecho en sus últimos momentos. Quería que sufriese como ella, una muerte lenta y tortuosa. Quería que sufriese como él lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Mantenía la esperaza de que si lograba torturarlo y matarlo, tal vez el dolor desaparecería.

Un sonido cercano hizo que se detuviera. Tal vez era Distrito 11 o tal vez era un animal salvaje. Eso ya no le interesaba. Lo único presente en su mente era el deseo de sangre. Deseo de venganza. El sonido volvió a escucharse más cercano esta momento se acercaba cada vez más, el momento en el que tal vez la paz volviese a su ser.

La adrenalina hizo que su cuerpo se moviese nuevamente. Corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Fue abriendo camino con su espada. Su espada que ahora se encontraba reluciente a la espera de ser manchada otra vez con la sangre de ese maldito. Dejó de correr cuando se encontró a si mismo en un pequeño prado libre de pastizales. Observó a su alrededor y pudo notar una sombra que se movía a una distancia cercana. Alzó su espada a la espera de un ataque repentino.

-Aqui estoy Distrito 2, esperandote. No tengo miedo de ti.- Dijo Distrito 11, entrando al rango de su visión y también al de las cámaras.

Allí estaba. _Él_ había tomado el alma y la había arrancado del frágil cuerpo de ella. _Él_ se había llevado a la única persona que le marcaba a si mismo la diferencia entre la locura y la cordura. _Él_ se había llevado a su última luz de esperanza dentro de estos juegos. _Él_ la había asesinado.

-Deberías tenerlo.- Dijo nublado por la ira.

Sin demasiado preámbulo se hechó sobre Distrito 11. _No, su nobre es Tresh. Él fue el causante de su muerte. Debo saber su nombre_, pensó. Tresh logró escapar de su primer asalto y lo golpeó directamente en el rostro. Cuando se repuso volvió a atacar, embistiendo aún mas fuerte esta vez.

Llevaban varias horas luchando. La pelea estaba igualada por ambas partes y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba en nada. Ambos estaban heridos y exhaustos. Ese sería un combate que seguramente sería rocordado durante años. Sin duda alguna, los ciudadanos del Capitolio estuviesen haciendo sus apuestas en ese mismo instante. Él se aseguraría que todos lo que estuviesen apostando en su contra, perdiesen.

Repentinamente un rayo cayó e iluminó la arena por unos segundos, logrando así, que él pudiese verlo todo. El ruido causó que que Tresh se distrajese lo suficiente como para que él pudiese acercarse y clavarle su espada en el estómago con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía. Al quitarla, Tresh cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

Este era el momento. Lo que tanto estaba esperando, lo que tanto ansiaba. El momento en el que sus manos fuesen ensuciadas por la sangre de ese..._asesino_.

-Espero que estes sufriendo aún más de lo que ella lo hizo.- Susurró mirándolo fijamente.

-No eres mejor persona que yo Distrito 2.- Dijo Tresh de manera dificultosa, ya que el aire no era capaz de entrar a sus pulmones.- Nos veremos en el infierno.

La realización de que lo que Tresh había dicho era cierto, lo golpeó tan fuerte que hizo que se distrajese por unos segundos. Él no era mejor persona que Distrito 11 y nunca lo sería. Todo se había tratado siempre sobre ganar los Juegos del Hambre y convertirse en el hombre mas glorioso y honrado de todo el Distrito 2. Así era como los habían entrenado, así era como les habían enseñado a ser.

Pero al recordar la mueca de agonía y la marca de una piedra en el cráneo de Clove, alzó su espada y separó la cabeza de los hombros de Tresh, la cual salió rodando a unos metros de distancia. Él cayó al suelo por el agotamiento. El cañon se oyó a lo lejos.

Toda la paz que ansiaba luego de la hora de su venganza, nunca llegó. Solo quedaba el sentimiento de miseria. Solo quedaba el sentimiento de vacio. El sentimiento de agonía al saber de que a pesar de que había logrado vengarla, ella nunca volvería a su lado. Solo quedaba aquel hoyo negro en donde antes se había encontrado su corazón.

Ya no importaba ganar, aunque ella le hubiese hecho prometer que lo haría. Ya no importaba perder. Lo único que importaba era poder volver a hallar ese sentimiento de completa paz, que solo podía ser encontrado en el dulce brillo de esos particulares ojos oscuros tan característicos de ella.


End file.
